helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shouganai Yume Oibito
' ---- '''Released' May 13, 2009 May 20, 2009 (Single V) Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V Recorded 2009 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Nai Chau Kamo (2009) Next: Nanchatte Renai (2009) ]] "Shōganai Yume Oibito" (しょうがない 夢追い人, "People Who Can't Help But Chase Dreams") is the 39th single release by the J-pop group Morning Musume. It was released under the Zetima label on May 13, 2009. The CD was released in one regular and two limited editions, Limited A and Limited B, on the same day. The single ranked #1 on Oricon's weekly chart, making it their first #1 since their single "Aruiteru", released in late 2006, and the first #1 Morning Musume single featuring 8th generation members Mitsui Aika, Junjun, and Linlin. The Single V version of the single was released on May 20, 2009. Contents The single includes a coupling track and an instrumental track of "Shōganai Yume Oibito". The coupling track, "3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out!", was the official theme song for Anime Expo 2009. Both limited edition releases of the single sport different album covers and include DVDs containing alternate versions of the "Shōganai Yume Oibito" music video. The Limited A DVD contains "Shōganai Yume Oibito (Dance Shot Ver.)", a music video consisting completely of Morning Musume performing the dance created for the single. The Limited B DVD contains "Shōganai Yume Oibito (Close-up Ver.)", a video consisting completely of solo shots of the members. The Single V DVD contains three tracks; the first being the regular version of the "Shōganai Yume Oibito" music video, the only version fully shown on television. The second and third tracks are "Shōganai Yume Oibito (Drama Ver.)" and a video showing the creation of the music videos. Music Videos Following the release of the single, Anime Expo announced on their website, that Morning Musume, in collaboration with MySpace, was holding a worldwide contest, to create a music video for a shortened version of "3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out!". Up-Front had released a set of videos of the Morning Musume members performing in front of a greenscreen for applicants to use upon agreeing to contest and usage rules. The results of the contest were announced at Anime Expo in July and the winner was awarded 390,000 yen. Track List CD # "Shōganai Yume Oibito" (しょうがない 夢追い人, "People Can't Help But Chase Dreams") # "3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out!" # "Shōganai Yume Oibito" (Instrumental) Limited A DVD # "Shōganai Yume Oibito" (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited B DVD # "Shōganai Yume Oibito" (Close-up Ver.) Single V DVD # "Shōganai Yume Oibito" # "Shōganai Yume Oibito" (Drama Ver.) # "Making Of" (メイキング映像, Meikingu Eizō) Event V DVD # "Shouganai Yume Oibito (Takahashi Ai Ver.)" (しょうがない 夢追い人 （高橋 愛 Ｖｅｒ．）) # "Shouganai Yume Oibito (Niigaki Risa Ver.)" (しょうがない 夢追い人 （新垣 里沙 Ｖｅｒ．）) # "Shouganai Yume Oibito (Kamei Eri Ver.)" (しょうがない 夢追い人 （亀井絵里 Ｖｅｒ．）) # "Shouganai Yume Oibito (Michishige Sayumi Ver.)" (しょうがない 夢追い人 （道重 さゆみ Ｖｅｒ．）) # "Shouganai Yume Oibito (Tanaka Reina Ver.)" (しょうがない 夢追い人 （田中 れいな Ｖｅｒ．）) # "Shouganai Yume Oibito (Kusumi Koharu Ver.)" (しょうがない 夢追い人 （久住 小春 Ｖｅｒ．）) # "Shouganai Yume Oibito (Mitsui Aika Ver.)" (しょうがない 夢追い人 （光井 愛佳 Ｖｅｒ．）) # "Shouganai Yume Oibito (Junjun Ver.)" (しょうがない 夢追い人 （ジュンジュン Ｖｅｒ．）) # "Shouganai Yume Oibito (Linlin Ver.)" (しょうがない 夢追い人 （リンリン Ｖｅｒ．）)